Conventional nonwoven fabrics made from entangled staple fibers are relatively weak and not very durable. Because of these limitations, conventional nonwoven fabrics are mostly used in disposable market segments such as diapers, sanitary napkins, household wipes, fabric dryer sheets, envelopes, and other industry-specific disposable clothing applications. The efficiency through which nonwoven fabrics can be produced gives them an economic advantage over traditional woven or knitted fabrics in these types of disposable applications. Hydroentangled nonwoven fabrics are alternatively known in the art as “spunlace fabrics” or “spunlace.”
Conventionally, nonwoven fabrics have been produced through hydroentanglement. Improvements have been made to these hydroentanglement processes to improve the properties of the nonwoven fabric with particular emphasis placed on the durability of the fabric and improved fabric integrity.
It is known in the art that a more durable nonwoven fabric may be achieved by adding bonding agents to the fiber matrix. Traditionally, the fibers of nonwoven fabrics that have been reinforced through bonding have tended to result in fabrics that are stiff. Further, nonwoven fabrics that have been reinforced through the use of bonding agents generally results in the surfaces of the fabric having an undesirable tactile quality. Additionally, the nature of the unsmooth, bonded nonwoven fabric surfaces are less prone to adhering to dyes or inks, which severely limits the extent of additional treatments these fabrics may undergo.
Conventionally, surface effects such as images or patterns have been imparted to nonwoven fabrics by calendaring the formed fabric through, for example, heavy rollers. More recently, hydroentanglement techniques have also been developed to impart images or patterns to the entangled fabric by hydroentangling the fibers on three-dimensional image transfer devices. Images or patterns may be imparted to nonwoven fabrics for reasons of aesthetics and/or for purposes of imparting certain functionality to the nonwoven fabric. For example, an image-laden, durable nonwoven fabric may be used to buff and polish surfaces in, for example, material finishing operations. Also, apertured nonwoven fabrics produced using, for example, a member comprising foramina, even foramina of varying sizes, may be useful to enhance the absorbency characteristics of a product produced therefrom.
There remains in the art a need for a nonwoven material that has increased strength and durability allowing the material to be, for instance, capable of being washed. An additional need that remains in the art is for a high strength, durable nonwoven fabric or cloth that maintains the desirable textile features of conventional nonwoven fabrics or cloths, such as softer feel, and that substantially retains those desirable features after several washings. For example, nonwoven fabrics used in clothing applications, such as, for example, protective clothing applications, must demonstrate sufficient strength and tear resistance that is appropriate to the application. Further, such uses for nonwoven fabrics may require that the materials demonstrate moisture control particularly when the article of clothing manufactured from the nonwoven fabric is to be worn for extended periods of time.
A further need that exists in the art is for processes that can produce a high strength, durable nonwoven fabric or cloth having desirable textile features that is both reliable and economical.